


Fuoco e ghiaccio

by VelenoDolce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver Surfer attacca la terra. Loki aiuta gli avengers contro questo nuovo nemico. Steve ne è spaventato e felice nello stesso tempo, non riesce a capire le vere intenzioni del dio degli inganni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuoco e ghiaccio

\-->

  


Steve guarda fisso davanti a se, oltre le vetrate, ignorando volutamente tutto quello che gli sta attorno. Li lascia litigare tra di loro, ormai dovrebbe essere abituato, ma in queste ore la sua irritazione continua a crescere. Si chiede se è perchè oggi Tony sembra particolarmente loquace. Oppure perchè Thor a metà di una discussione ha accidentalmente distrutto il tavolo. Potrebbe anche essere colpa di Bruce che continua a fare qualcosa con gli schermi che gli compaiono davanti. O colpa di Clint che mentre parla si è messo a pulire l'arco e le frecce.

Steve si ostina a guardare fuori. Sa che il problema non sono i suo compagni. Sa benissimo a chi deve la sua agitazione, si sforza solo di ignorarlo. Ed è molto, molto, molto, difficile. Perchè l'elemento che più lo disturba si ostina, a sua volta, a fissarlo.

“Steve. Sei con noi? Terra chiama capitan ghiacciolo.” Tony lo strattona, riportandolo alla realtà.

“Dimmi.” Gli sibila in risposta.

“Si può sapere che hai? Di solito sei meno scorbutico.” Il miliardario si versa l'ennesimo drink fissandolo.

“Nulla. Non ho assolutamente nulla.” Steve si sposta a disagio sulla sedia.

“E tu? Nulla da dire su quel tizio ghiacciato? Che poi mi dovete dire perchè tu sei qui.” Dopo due ore da quando si sono riuniti alla torre Tony si rivolge direttamente a Loki.

“Silver Surfer, distruttore di mondi. Ho fatto un patto con Odino, io vi aiuto e lui mi lascia libero.” Loki parla tranquillo.

“Sai il nome di quell'essere e non ce lo dici? Che altro sai?” Una volta che Tony si focalizza su qualcuno non lo molla fino a che non ha tutte le risposte, o non si fa picchiare.

“Ne ho sentito parlare, i più dicono che è un arma, l'unica cosa certa è che usa il ghiaccio.” La voce di Loki è talmente calma che a Steve viene voglia di scuoterlo.

“E perchè avrebbero mandato qui te, per quel coso che crea ghiaccio?” Thor si tende alle parole di Tony. Loki invece fa solo un vago cenno con la mano, non ha intenzione di dirgli altro.

“Questa faccenda non mi piace, prima vuoi conquistare il mondo, e ora vuoi salvarlo?” Tony vuole risposte, il sorriso di Loki gli dimostra chiaramente che non ne riceverà, mandandolo in bestia.

Steve si alza e esce sulla terrazza. Non vuole dare un nome all'inquietudine che gli stringe lo stomaco, anche se ormai lo sa bene. Con Fury ha studiato talmente tante volte i filmati dell'attacco alla terra che li conosce a memoria. Conosce a memoria ogni espressione e ogni sguardo di Loki. In quei mesi è diventato quasi un ossessione per lui riuscire a capire le vere intenzioni di quell'essere. Perchè sia lui che Natasha sono sicuri che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in quel comportamento. Ma ora, che lo ha davanti non rivede lo stesso uomo di quei filmati. Non riesce a capire il cambiamento, a meno che davvero Loki non fosse controllato, proprio come lui controllava Clint e gli altri. Ma così fosse ci sarebbero molte domande a cui dare risposte. Loki si sarebbe lasciato imprigionare senza motivo, per quale strana ragione...

“Vi faccio agitare capitano?” La voce di Loki lo fa sobbalzare.

“No, che dici...” Steve si gira e gli sorride.

“Mi pareva...” Loki sorride mentre gli si avvicina.

“No...” Ma la sua voce incerta sembra smentirlo. Sentire il dio parlargli in quel modo lo confonde ancora di più.

“A me sembrava proprio che foste infastidito dalla mia presenza.” Steve lo guarda avvicinarsi e poggiare la mano sulla ringhiera accanto a lui.

“No, davvero, io...” Deglutisce a fatica mentre il moro lo guarda negli occhi.

“Da quando sono arrivato ha evitato anche di guardare dalla mia parte Capitano.” Il sorriso che gli fa sembra dolce, Steve si ritrova a fissare quelle labbra come ipnotizzato.

“Steve...” Loki abbassa la testa di lato, stringe un po' gli occhi, come a chiedere spiegazioni.

“Mi chiamo Steve.” Dice cercando di riacquistare un po' di autocontrollo.

“Steve...” Sentirlo pronunciare dolcemente da Loki gli manda un lungo brivido lungo la schiena.

“Loki, smettila.” Thor arriva a bloccare il fratello, che sorride e si allontana.

“Attento Steve, mio fratello si annoia, non attirare la sua attenzione.” Steve sussulta quando Thor gli da una pacca sulla spalla.

“Ancora non ho capito perchè è qui.” Steve cerca di cambiare discorso.

“Lui può aiutarci contro quell'essere, o almeno ha assicurato a padre che può farlo.” Thor stringe il martello con troppa forza.

“Solo questo? Cosa non ci dite?” Steve sussulta a sentire un tuono.

“Nulla Steve, solo.. sta attento a Loki, ti rigira come vuole. Quando sembra avere buone intenzioni fuggi. O potresti rimetterci tutto.” Detto questo Thor se ne va, lasciando il capitano interdetto.

“Vi ha messo in guardia. Forse dovreste fuggire davvero.” Loki sussurra dolcemente al suo orecchio.

“Non è mia abitudine fuggire. E, per favore, dammi del tu.” Steve cerca di sembrare calmo, anche se il suo cuore fa le capriole. Trova anche la forza per voltarsi un po' e guardare in viso Loki.

“Un uomo temerario... o solo stupido?” Stupido... avere Loki che gli parlava all'orecchio era meglio che averlo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

“Uomo d'onore no?” Sussurra incerto.

“L'onore è sopravvalutato.” Loki gli sorride, e al capitano quelle labbra sembrano fin troppo invitanti.

“C'è più onore a restare e farsi... mangiare.” Il dio si ferma per inumidirsi le labbra, lentamente, sotto lo sguardo dell'altro.

“O più onore a fuggire e preparare un contrattacco?” Steve è quasi a corto d'aria quando si ricorda che forse è meglio respirare.

“Non lo so...” Riesce a dire con un filo di voce.

“Ma forse farsi mangiare è più... appagante.” Loki glielo sussurra a fior di labbra, mandando in tilt il cuore e il cervello di Steve.

“Loki, basta illusioni!” La voce di Thor che arriva dal salone fa sobbalzare Steve.

“Si è accorto di parlare a un illusione solo ora...” Ride prima di allontanarsi per raggiungere il fratello. Steve si deve reggere alla balaustra davanti a lui, quella risata gli ha dato il colpo di grazia. E lui si stava per sporgere verso quelle labbra.

“Steve, tutto bene?” Tony si è accorto di lui mentre andava a farsi un ultimo drink.

“Si Tony, sono solo un po'...” Si blocca, stava per dire scosso, ma poi che gli diceva?

“Sembra che ti piaccia il semidio psicopatico.” Tony lo dice allegro, ma si immagina già la risposta.

“Ma cosa dici.” Steve cerca di sembrare schifato, ma non può impedirsi di arrossire.

“Sei messo peggio di quello che pensavo.” Tony lo guarda serio. Lui scuote la testa e abbassa le spalle, si arrende all'evidenza.

“Guarda che ho visto come ti guarda, attento Steve, quello ti mangia in un boccone se vuole.” Tony ride.

“Non so se essere preoccupato o felice, ma anche lui parlava di mangiare qualcuno...” Steve guarda l'amico in cerca di aiuto, si trova a fissare due occhi divertiti.

“Attento a non perderci il cuore, quello mi sembra voglia tutto tranne amore. Ma una bella ripassata non ti farebbe male capitan ghiacciolo..” Perchè proprio Tony tra tutti? Si domanda. Quello che lo vorrebbe sapere a letto con qualsiasi essere, purchè respiri, doveva scoprire della sua debolezza per il moro?

“Ricorda che andranno via presto, non perderci il cuore.” Lo guarda, è la seconda volta che glielo dice...

“Se fosse troppo tardi?” Sussurra sospirando. Tony gli poggia le mani sulle spalle.

“Allora sei fottuto. In tutti i sensi.” Steve scuote la testa, possibile che l'amico pensi solo a quello?

“Andiamo a letto, è meglio...” Si arrende, tanto non riuscirà a dormire, è troppo agitato. Steve non vede il piccolo animaletto nascosto accanto alla balaustra, che appena si ritrova solo scompare in un bagliore verde. Sdraiato nel letto in camera sua Loki sorride, Steve... Bel culo e armatura sexy, sarà divertente giocare con lui...

  


  


  


Eccomi qui con una nuova, piccola, innocente (ma quando mai?) storia ^.^ 

Volevo scrivere qualcosa di leggero, ma poi ho iniziato a scrivere e... addio. Ed è strano, perchè di solito sono Loki e Tony che mi danno problemi, invece in questo capitolo è stato Steve a sviare dalla giusta via, ammettendo indirettamente di essere perso dietro a Loki. D'altro canto al moro la cosa non sembra dispiacere, anche se non è al cuore di Steve che mira hihihi.

Il crossover con i fantastici 4 si limiterà solo alla comparsa di Silver Surfer, niente altro. Ma non è esattamente lo stesso del film. Diciamo che l'ho preso e stravolto, di lui resta il nome e l'aspetto.

Ringrazio chi vorrà leggere questa storia e manderò cuoricini virtuali a chi recensirà <3

A presto

Veleno

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Storia postata anche sul sito di EFP ^.^


End file.
